


All I've Ever Known

by Spoonck (RebeccaMeyers12)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Hadestown influence, Kissing, M/M, Soft and worm like masht podados, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/pseuds/Spoonck
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin have an important conversation in the early morning.





	All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another fanfiction to be updating, but I couldn't stop seeing the parallels between Moomintroll and Snufkin as Orpheus and Eurydice. This might be the start of a series of Oneshots based off of Hadestown songs.

Moomintroll snuggled against Snufkin in the dim confines of the tent, warm and sweet, delighted to be in the company of his beloved. He sighed happily, pulling Snufkin closer, inhaling the scent of Snufkin’s hair. It was soft, and smelled of honeysuckle, lilacs, fresh dirt, and the seaside. He smiled into Snufkin’s neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Snufkin turned over to face him.

“You’re awake,” He said, voice raspy in the early morning. “Did you sleep well?” Moomintroll grinned, rubbing his snout against Snufkin’s face in answer. Snufkin took Moomintroll’s face into his hands, and pressed a mumrik kiss to his snout. Moomintroll felt himself go pink.

“How’d you sleep?” Moomintroll asked.

“Fine. I had a dream.” Snufkin said, eyes closing as he snuggled into Moomintroll’s embrace.

“Oh? What was it about?”

“A dream about us. Together.” Snufkin said, smiling. Moomintroll hummed.

“Sounds like a good dream,” He said, rubbing circles into Snufkin’s lower back. “A dream that carries over into real life.”

Snufkin settled into Moomintroll’s grip, looking up at the cloth ceiling. “Yeah,” He said, chewing his lip. Moomintroll’s face softened.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Snufkin smiled faintly, and shook his head. Moomintroll sat up, a frown building on his face.

“Snufkin, please. We’ve talked about this.”

Snufkin sighed.

“It’s just…” He started, and shrugged. Moomintroll nodded. “It’s ok. You can tell me.”

“I was…” Snufkin finally began, looking away. “I was alone so long… I didn’t even know that I was lonely.” Snufkin sat up, pulling away. “I spent so many years traveling alone in the cold… I didn’t even know how cold I was.” Moomintroll slowly took Snufkin’s hand.

“Snufkin…” He said quietly.

“It feels like… I’ve been alone forever… but with you, I have someone to hold onto, when before, I only had myself to take care of.”

Moomintroll smiled, eyes welling up despite himself.

“Oh, my Snufkin.” He whispered.

“And when you hold me… when you take me into your arms, and we’re together like this… It feels like standing outside with the sun on my face, and I forget all about how cold the wintertime can get.” Moomintroll sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Snufkin.

“I love you.” He said quietly. But Snufkin wasn’t finished.

“Moomintroll… I want to be with you forever. Even if I have to travel, even if we have to separate each year… I want to be with you as long as I live, and I don’t want our circumstances to change just because of the seasons. I want us to stay with each other, and I want things to always be like this.” Snufkin looked up, taking Moomintroll’s paw firmly. “So… Snufkin continued. “Can you promise me that?”

Moomintroll was silent for a moment. Then he smiled.

“I’m going to hold you forever.” He said, voice a quiet whisper in the early dark of the morning. “The wind will never change on us.” He placed a soft kiss to Snufkin’s hand. “As long as we stay with each other…” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Snufkin’s forehead, as Snufkin watched him in awe.

“Then it’ll always be like this.”

Snufkin laughed aloud, wrapped his arms tightly around Moomintroll’s neck, and kissed him.

“Forever?” He found himself saying. Dazed, Moomintroll nodded, grinning brightly.

“Forever!” He said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! I only have like one post, but I might update more stuff soon.   
> Find me at @Whenthedeeppurplefalls.tumblr.com  
> Thenk u


End file.
